Sed
by AndreUK
Summary: Diva está sedienta y le toca a Solomon saciar su sed. Al mismo tiempo, a varios cientos de kilómetros, Saya también es victima de la sed. Son gemelas, después de todo. Diva/Solomon, Saya/Haji.


**DISCLAIMER: **Blood+ no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.

(perdonen que no les diga un nombre exacto, pero hay muchas versiones y lo cierto es que me hago un lío en cuanto al autor de cada una...)

**N/A: **últimamente he estado muy adicta a Blood+ (estoy viendo el anime por 4ta vez). Por eso, y porque por fin me animé a leer el manga y Blood+ Adagio, decidí escribir esto. Tengo un fetiche con las mordeduras (?). Más específicamente, cada vez que Saya muerde a Haji (¿existe algo más sexy que eso? ¡Por favor!), así que hice mi versión de uno de estos momentos XD. Incluí a Diva porque la amo (¿quién no, vamos?) y a Solomon porque es lindo XD. Bueno, perdonen si hay OOC y/o incongruencias espacio/tiempo (soy pésima con eso). Está basado en el anime. **Hay Spoiler, por cierto y ojo con el rango.**

* * *

**Sed**

**Capítulo único**

Diva estaba inquieta. Eso percibía Solomon mientras, con su siempre calmada sonrisa, la miraba ir de aquí a allá en la habitación, danzando y tarareando. Pero no danzaba y tarareaba como siempre lo hacía, despreocupada, sino que parecía un tanto forzada. Como meditando algo de suma importancia, como pensando qué hacer a continuación.

La sonrisa de Solomon aumentó, conociendo a su ama, mirándola con ese cariño que, a pesar de todo, aún permanecía arraigado a él. La amaba. No de la misma forma en que amaba a Saya, ciertamente, pero la amaba. Era su Diva, después de todo.

—Diva…—dijo, casi consolador, exhalando un suspiro resignado y calmado.

Ella dejó de danzar, dándole la espalda, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules estaban muy brillantes, y su boca torcida en una mueca adorable. Parecía una niña haciendo un puchero, mirando una golosina que en serio, _en serio_, quería.

Solomon, con una copa de vino en la mano, y las piernas cruzadas en aquel porte elegante, calmado y galán que siempre tenía, torció su sonrisa un poco hacia la izquierda. Dejó la copa en la mesa a su lado y descruzó las piernas. Extendió un brazo hacia ella.

—Ven acá…—llamó.

Como si los papeles se hubiesen cambiado, Diva fue obedientemente hasta él, casi hipnotizada. Se detuvo frente a Solomon y con cuidado, se montó a horcajadas sobre él. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó.

Fue un beso suave, haciendo ambiente. Diva metió delicada y sensualmente su lengua entre los labios de Solomon, y apretó sus muslos en torno a la cadera de él. Solomon aspiró su aliento y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura, apretándola más a su pecho. La relación entre una reina y su caballero era así, excitante, íntima, intensa… Y si bien no podían procrear entre ellos, sino con algún caballero de su hermana, el deseo mutuo a veces era inevitable.

Diva se separó de los labios de Solomon y lo oyó gemir frustrado. Sonrió e hizo un camino de besos desde sus labios, pasando por su mentón, por el hueco de la garganta, y de vuelta a su boca. En el proceso, fue aflojando su corbata y desabotonando su camisa. Luego pasó las palmas de las manos por su pecho y le quitó el smoking blanco lo suficiente, haciéndolo rodar por los brazos de Solomon hasta sus codos.

Finalmente, acercó su boca al cuello masculino y sopló su aliento caliente. Quiróptero o no, Solomon seguía teniendo un cuerpo humano, así que no pudo evitar que los vellos se le erizaran ante la sensación. Suspiró complacido, relajado, y entonces ella lo mordió.

El mordisco fue rudo, urgido. Solomon se tensó y la abrazó más fuerte, mientras ella absorbía su precioso líquido rojo. Se salió un poco por las comisuras y manchó la camisa de él, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Dicen que el mayor placer de un caballero es que su reina se alimente de él, aunque cuando la reina es ruda, la sensación no siempre es placentera. Sin embargo, Diva tenía algo. Era ruda, pero a la vez proporcionaba placer. O quizás solo era que a Solomon le gustaba así…

Sea como sea, allí estaban. Reina y caballero, como debía ser, unas semanas antes de que todo se distorsionara. Antes de que Solomon fuera traicionado por sus sentimientos humanos, antes de que Diva procreara con un caballero de Saya. Justo ahora, se amaban entre ellos, así de simple.

Meses después, sin saberlo, ambos llegaron a un punto donde pensaron lo mismo.

_Ojalá todo hubiese seguido como siempre_.

Pero no. Amshel estaba detrás siempre, manipulando, lleno de odio. Y aquellos dos seres tan inocentes, tan tranquilos, solo fueron un par de victimas más. Diva y Solomon, ama y sirviente…, más parecidos de lo que pensaban, cuyo único deseo siempre fue, simplemente, _vivir_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Saya…

Haji la conocía muy bien. Demasiado, de hecho. Ella se sentía perdida, desolada y culpable. Otra vez había muerto gente en Vietnam por su culpa; unos extraños los habían atacado y el mismo Haji había salido gravemente herido… Saya pensó, durante un segundo, que si perdía a Haji lo perdería todo. Pero no, él seguía ahí, con ella. No la iba a abandonar nunca, aun si tuviera que huir de las garras de la muerte… Y ella no entendí por qué.

No lo recordaba, y le frustraba mucho. ¿Por qué él se empeñaba tanto en protegerla con tanto afín? Sí, era su sirviente, o algo así… ¿Pero por qué? _¿Por qué?_

¿Y por qué sentía tanta sed?

No era una sed normal, era una sed especial, un antojo terrible de… sangre. Desde aquella vez… en la escuela… aquel… beso… Desde esa vez, Saya estaba cada vez más urgida de ese líquido… Y lo odiaba, al igual que su existencia, lo odiaba.

Pero a veces, como esa vez, la sed era insoportable.

Y por eso estaba más retraída que nunca, más recelosa y fría. Y Haji lo notaba. Haji notaba siempre todo.

La volvió a llamar por su nombre al ver que la primera vez solo consiguió que ella le diera un poco más la espalda. Era de noche, viajaban rumbo al zoológico a pie, aunque ahora descansaban en una vieja cabaña abandonada. Era muy tétrica, pero al menos los protegía del frío de la noche.

A la tercera llamada, finalmente ella se dignó a verlo un poco por sobre el hombro.

Entonces se dio cuenta que él estaba muy cerca. Y por la diferencia de alturas, la nariz de Saya caía justo en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Haji. Trató de alejarse pero él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y volvió a pegarla a él.

El aroma de su cuello era demasiado para ella. Aspiró ya sin vergüenza, como un adicto a la cocaína. Suspiró con deleite y lo miró.

—Hazlo, Saya. Nada va a pasar, te lo prometo—le dijo él, y su voz suave y profunda fue suficiente para ella.

Lo abrazó por el cuello tenuemente y abrió la boca con cuidado. Su aliento chocó contra su cuello y Haji cerró los ojos complacido. Saya mordió suavemente, sin querer producirle dolor, y absorbió con delicadeza. Pero Haji la abrazó más fuerte y suspiró.

—Bebe, Saya…

Entonces el primer trago de sangre rodó por su garganta. Y lo demás fue como un frenesí. Lo abrazó más fuertemente y él hizo lo propio. La sangre de Haji, en aquel contexto más "calmado", fue para Saya como un fuerte licor. Suspiró complacida, ruborizada, y empujó hasta que Haji cayó de espaldas al piso y ella sobre él. A pesar de que la presión de los dientes de Saya en su cuello era dolorosa, el placer que sentía el caballero era mucho mayor.

Estaba alimentando a su reina. ¿Qué mejor que eso?

Saya se separó de él cuando se dio cuenta que la respiración de Haji estaba muy profunda. Se separó de golpe, fuertemente ruborizada, y lo miró. Su hermoso rostro mantenía los ojos cerrados, relajado, y una minúscula sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Aun más ruborizada, Saya miró sus labios y luego de vuelta a sus ojos, ahora abiertos.

Entonces se sintió muy cansada. Todo el estrés y la falta de sueño acumulada se hicieron notar, y tuvo mucho sueño. Su vista se nublaba, y lo último que sintió fue un tenue contacto en los labios antes de caer rendida en el pecho de su caballero.

Luego no lo recordaría, pero aquella noche durmió con una sonrisa por haber saciado su sed y haber recibido un muy especial beso de buenas noches.

* * *

**N/A: **No estoy segura si esto es un drabble o un oneshot, por eso no lo especifiqué xD. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por llegar hasta acá ^^


End file.
